Everyone Goes to Tsunade's
by mrs.sakura.hatake
Summary: 1920s AU, After their long term business partner forces them out, Tsunade and Jiraiya decide to open their own New Orleans speakeasy. Business isn't going well, can a new house band help them turn things around? KakaSaku Kakashi x Sakura GenIno Genma x Ino YamHina Yamato x Hinata
1. Tsunade's

**Beta'd by the wonderful** NeonKnight

"Forehead, tell me again why we are going to Tsunade's?" The angry blonde muttered as she was being pulled from Bourbon Street onto Pirate Alley.

"Because." Sakura swirled around white fringe and pink hair flying with her. "Tsunade will kill us if we go anywhere else, we get free drinks, and the servers are hot."

"And everyone we know will be at Maru's tonight." Ino pouted with a stomp. "The band is shit. Why would we go to the only place in the whole city with a shit house band?"

"What part of free drinks did you not understand?" She tugged Ino's hand, but her friend didn't budge. "I heard there's a new band starting tonight. Jiraiya found them, they could be good. You never know with that old perv."

"If he picked them they have a busty singer with no talent. He has a very specific type."

"Look, let's go, have free drinks, check out the waiters, flirt with the bartender, and if the band sucks we will move on to Maru's, deal?"

Try as she might, Ino couldn't find a flaw with this plan, and slumped with defeat. "Fine, but if your plan backfires, and let's face it they usually do, you have to buy the first drink at Maru's."

Sakura grinned at her small victory. "Deal." Grabbing Ino by the hand she walked up and knocked on the large metal door.

When it opened a large man with two long scars across his face looked down on her with a scowl, "Password, Pinky?"

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that? And I don't know today's password. Just let me in already?" Ibiki chucked to himself as he held the door open for the girls to scamper past.

Tsunade's had only been open a few months, and hadn't really built much of a clientele, but it definitely was starting to come up. There had to be twice as many people at the round tables surrounding the dance floor and stage as the last time they were here. Which still left half the tables empty, but it was rather early.

The girls went straight to the bar where Tsunade was propped up with a tall drink in one hand and a long cigarette pike in the other. She looked amazing, as always, her long blonde hair wrapped up into a knot on the back on her head, and a long deep maroon dress came to just below her knees, and shockingly covered most of her cleavage. Sakura couldn't help but laugh, it was the most modest thing she had seen her aunt wear in quite some time.

"Look at you, trying to be the lady. What's the occasion?"

Tsunade snorted indignantly at her niece "New cop in charge of this area. He might be dropping by tonight. I just hope he doesn't up the payment. This new band Jiraiya booked already managed to talk him into 25% of the door, plus free drinks."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Sakura stated reasonably hopping onto a barstool, Ino doing the same right behind her.

"Not so bad? There were nine people here today to figure out how they were going to set up. Nine! And none of them looked like amateur drinkers. This was the dumbest idea he's ever come up with."

Looking around Sakura was beginning to see another problem, The Sannin was a small club. There was a stage in the middle, a dance floor surrounded by about two dozen round tables covered with white clothes, and the bar off to the side. "Um, Tsunade? How did they get 9 people and instruments on that stage?"

"It took a while, but I think they figured it out. I think there was even talk of putting some of the horns on the dance floor at one point. I really don't know why I let Jiraiya handle these things," Tsunade answered shaking her head disapprovingly.

As if on cue there was a knock at the side door and Jiraiya appeared from nowhere to answer it. Sakura's jaw dropped as she saw them filing in. She had never seen so many gorgeous people in one place. There was already a drum kit and a piano on the stage, which Sakura assumed had been put there earlier that day, but everyone seemed to have more equipment they were carrying, she also noticed several people with more than one case.

She turned to Ino to gauge her reaction. Her friend was also staring at the parade of people coming in with her jaw slightly open. "Ino? You okay?"

"I...I don't know," she stuttered dumbfoundedly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sakura giggled.

"How can they all be so pretty? I changed my mind, I don't want to go to Maru's."

Tsunade looked up at that with a flash of anger in her eyes. "Were you planning to go to Maru's? Are you only here to drink for free and take off?"

Ino turned a shade of red that screamed guilty. "Um. Well you see, all our friends are there tonight, and well the last band you had was awful, and we..." Seeing the look Sakura was giving her Ino corrected herself. "_I _just thought we would finish the night out there. Sakura didn't really want to," she finished lamely.

Tsunade chucked, but it was obvious she was unimpressed with Ino's reasoning. "I know the last band sucked. And honestly I don't have high hopes for this one. But please don't go to Maru's. He took everything from us. We had been partners for years before he forced me and Jiraiya out."

Ino and Sakura already knew how Tsunade felt about Orochimaru, their one time friend. Ino knew that was why Sakura had put up such a fight not go. Tsunade might have been Sakura's aunt, but she had practically raised Sakura. Ino would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. "I'm sorry Tsunade. It was selfish of me."

Sakura couldn't help but smile as it seemed her friend finally understood her previous objections. "Don't worry we aren't going anywhere. If the band is have as good as they are beautiful you are going to be the most popular bar in the Quarter." Sakura felt a large hand come down on her shoulder and turned to see Jiraiya behind her. His long white hair was tied back out of his face and he had on a dark suit that really showed off his broad shoulders.

"Damn right we will be. They're gonna really impress you. I can't believe they didn't have a steady gig."

Tsunade just rolled her eyes at this. "So which one his Hatake?"

"That would be me," answered a deep voice from somewhere behind Jiraiya.

Sakura and Tsunade turned in their stools fully to locate the owner. At that moment Sakura lost the ability to think, maybe even breath. She had never seen anyone so close to perfect. There was a scar over his eye, which made him look mysterious or maybe dangerous. His hair was silver, unkempt, and shined in the light. Sakura found her eyes drawn to a smile that could light up a room, and the tiny beauty mark just below it.

"Kakashi is fine. No need to be formal. I just wanted to say 'hi' before we got started, and pick up our first round."

Tsunade shot Jiraiya a pointed look. "What'll it be?"

"Two beers for everyone before we start, during the set just water. Before the second set a couple rounds of shots."

Sakura knew that wasn't what Tsunade had expected, but if she was revealed it didn't show on her face.

Tsunade nodded and yelled out, "Uzumaki!"

At the summons a tall blonde waiter walked up. "Yes Granny?"

"Listen here brat, you will be taking care of the band tonight. They need a round of beer now and another one in about 10 minutes?" She shot a glance at Kakashi who nodded that was correct. "Then they will need 2 rounds of whisky at the end of the first set."

"Okay, no problem." He walked behind the bar and started popping bottle caps as Jiraiya and Kakashi started walked to the stage talking animatedly.

"Well that went better than I expected," Tsunade said relieved. "People will come here just to look at them." When there wasn't a reply, she snapped her fingers in front of the girls who were both busy watching Kakashi walk away with glazed over faces. "You two okay?"

Sakura jumped and had the decency to look at least a little embarrassed. Ino continued to watch the men who had now been joined by another member of the band. Sakura was thrilled to see Ino's eyes drawn to the new comer. He had chestnut hair almost to his shoulders was sucking on a saxophone reed in a most intriguing way.

Naruto was dropping off the beers when Ino finally found her voice, "Forehead, how can they make Naruto look so...normal. He was hot before right?"

Sakura and Tsunade let out loud laughs that filled the hall. The sound cause Jiraiya to turn back, and Sakura was sure Kakashi winked at them. Grabbing her martini from the bar she downed it. She was going to need all the help she could get to survive this night.

She smiled at the bar tender. "Sai, can you get a couple more drinks for me and Ino here."

With a nod he pulled the gin from a shelf behind the counter. "No problem, Sakura."

Sakura and Ino decided it was time to get a table, before the tables close to the stage were all gone.

As they make their way across the seating area, Ino finally seemed to have found her voice. "We need a table on the right side?"

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because that is where Mr. Reed is setting up," Ino pleaded.

Sakura agreed and they took a the third table back hoping not to look too eager.

Ino turned to her as they sat and asked, "What about everyone at Maru's? How do we let them know we are here?"

Sakura smiled and and pulled the olive from her drink and popped in into her mouth. "I told everyone about the new band, and that if we weren't there by 9 to just come here. I kinda had a good feeling about this. I think Hinata was coming here anyway. You know she won't pass up a change to see Naruto."

"I will never doubt your judgement again."

Sakura laughed again. And again she saw Kakashi turn toward her, this time with a slight smile.

Leaning close to Sakura's ear Ino whispered, "You're redder than my dress."

Sakura buried her face in her hands muffling her voice. "Pig, don't even start."

"No really, I thought we came here to ogle Sasuke and Sai. What has happened?"

Sakura looked up with a grin. "I don't know."

There was a scraping of a chair beside them as a slightly shorter girl with long deep purple hair took a seat at the table. She had on a short black dress adorned with dark beads and fringe along the bottom. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No we got here kinda early to visit with Tsunade."

"Why did the door go up? Ibiki wasn't at all happy I didn't have exact change. I would've if you'd told me the cover would be $3. It was $2 last time."

"New band is getting a cut of the door, I guess Tsunade was just making up the losses," Ino answered reasonably.

"So is Naruto working tonight?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Yup, he is on the other side I think." Sakura answered taking another sip from her shockingly empty glass. When did that happen?

"I think Sasuke is on this side." Ino chimed in.

Trying not to look hurt Hinata looked at Sakura. "Oh, I understand."

Ino was the one laughing now as she explained, "It's not what you think. I mean I guess it kinda is. We didn't sit over here for Sasuke. We picked this table for Mr. Reed." She winked as the nodded toward the stage.

"All of them really," Sakura added dreamily.

Hinata sucked in a deep breath, "Oh my. That is...um...yeah. Good choice on the table. Now where is Sasuke? I need a drink."


	2. Now You Has Jazz

**This chapter was beta'd by NeonKnight, and then beta'd again when I changed the ending. She is awesome like that.**

It wasn't long before Sasuke approached their table with three Martinis. "Sai figured you would be up for another round. Is there anything else you need?"

"Nope we're good," Sakura answered without so much as turning back to look at Sasuke. He watched her a moment and followed her gaze to where Kakashi and Jiraiya where chatting and directing the band members. Assuming it was Jiraiya that had her attention, he just shrugged and walked off.

Hinata watched the exchange with mild interest. Typically Sasuke would have been exasperated at the thought of dealing with Sakura, and he never lingered to watch her. Maybe he just liked being chased, or maybe there was something else going on entirely. She would have to find some time with Ino later to work it out. Right now she had more important things on her mind.

"Ino, you said Mr. Reed, that would be the one with the long hair right?"

Ino grinned and nodded her head.

"So what's the deal with the other guy beside him? The one putting the clarinet together?"

This time Sakura spoke up, "Clarinet?" She scanned the performers and noted a man she had seen earlier leading them into the door. He was as tall almost as tall as Kakashi, he looked a few years younger, and had shaggy brown hair. "I don't know. I honestly hadn't paid him any attention."

Hinata smiled shyly and her voice was dreamy when she finally spoke up, "Look at how broad those shoulders are."

Ino and Sakura both turned to her in shock, but it was Ino who found her voice first, "Hinata? Really? I thought you only had eyes for Naruto."

"I can look at him, besides it's not like Naruto spends any time looking at me."

The girls sat in silence sipping their drinks and watching the band set up, unaware they were being watched from across the room.

"What has them so interested anyway?" Naruto whined to Sasuke and Sai.

"I honestly don't know. They didn't say two words to me when I dropped off their drinks. Sakura didn't even look at me. It looks like they are ready for another round Sai, oh I am supposed to be getting another bottle of wine for table twelve."

Naruto jumped remembering he was supposed to be working too, "Shit, I need another round for the band."

Sai placed a tray of beer he already had prepared on the bar for Naruto. "Here you go. Sasuke, I will have your stuff in just a minute if you need to check on tables."

"Thanks Sai," He mumbled, already walking away.

"Brought you another round," Sasuke said setting the drinks on the table.

Hinata watched as he stood between Ino and Sakura making it a point to turn in way that would give Sakura a good view of his own backside while reaching to had Hinata her glass. She felt her heart swell at her friends sudden indifference to her long time crush.

When no one replied Sasuke walked off looking utterly bewildered. Hinata smile again as she took the final sip of her first drink and set the glass to the side.

"How much longer before they start? They have been setting up _forever_," Ino wondered aloud.

"It can't be much longer, but half of them are missing now? Where did they go?" Sakura said.

"I think a couple of them walked back outside." Hinata answered pointing to the side door.

Setting her now empty glass off to the side with a smile Sakura let her eyes follow Hinata's indication to where Kakashi was standing, and the place she told herself she wouldn't look. "Ino, is it just me or is Kakashi looking this way?" she asked turning her gaze to her friend so as not to be seen watching him. Ino turned to look, but Sakura stopped her. "No, don't let him see you looking."

"Don't let who see you looking?" questioned a brash voice from behind them.

Without turning around Sakura buried her face in her arms to hide how red she was. "No one, Jiraiya," she replied.

Laughing he pulled up sat onto an empty chair beside Sakura. "As much fun as it would be to torture you Ibiki sent me. There are some people at the door who know your name, but don't know the password. He didn't recognize them so I thought I would check it out before he turned them away."

"We are expecting some friends, but I told them not to come before 9:00."

Laughing Jiraiya answered, "Well they must have just wanted to see you. Also they don't have correct change and Ibiki is raising hell. Why didn't you tell them about the new cover? Or the password? I would make this a whole lot easier."

Sakura looked at him without any remorse. "I didn't know there was a new cover, and I never know the password. Tell Ibiki I'm sorry but I am expecting some friends. From the look of the empty chairs you need all the paying customers you can get."

"Well Sakura you are the only non-paying customer here tonight, but just wait. We are going to be turning people away as soon as word gets out. Next Friday you won't even get a table. I'll let Ibiki know."

"Thanks." With Jiraiya gone Sakura's attention was drawn back to the stage. She noted the band members had all dawned black sport coats and hats. Kakashi had his cocked to one side hiding the scar. She also noticed a woman talking to him, and standing just a bit too close. She looked at he long dark curls and bright red eyes and felt a sudden urge to just tell Tsunade to kick her out. Before Sakura could think to hard about where that thought came from, the band started walking onto the stage and the woman Sakura was watching sat at the piano. Sakura let out a small sigh and hoped no one noticed.

Ino leaned in close to Sakura's ear and whispered, "I told you Jiraiya would have found a gorgeous singer."

"She's not that pretty," Sakura lied.

A moment later the seats next to Hinata was occupied by her cousin Neji, and his girlfriend Tenten, but before they could great them Jiraiya was on the stage.

"Good evening and welcome to Tsunade's." His booming voice filled the hall aided by the acoustics, "I am so glad you could join us. Now I see some familiar faces out there, and if you are here for Dixieland Delight, I am sorry to say they will no longer be performing with us. But I hope you will stay and welcome, The Kakashi Hatake Orchestra."

There was an less than energetic round of applause as Jiraiya walked off the stage and joined Tsunade at the bar.

Kakashi looked over the crowd, and Sakura was sure his gave fell to their table just a moment longer than the rest of the bar then he nodded at the drummer. Suddenly the room filled with the sound of horns and strings as the band went into "When the Saints go Marchin' In."

The sounds filled the hall for a few bars before Ino leaned over close to Sakura's ear and conceded, "Okay, so they're good." She bit her lip eyeing Mr. Reed. "Really good."

Sakura could only laugh as Hinata nodded in agreement. It seems she too found it hard to look away from the new band, or at least some of its members. Sakura turned back to the stage just as Kakashi was stepping off of it and on to the floor, and the rest of the horns followed him. Mr. Clarinet just a step behind followed by Mr. Reed, a couple of trumpet players and a very tall man with a bowl cut was the last in line with his trombone. They snaked there way through the bar, cutting between tables and urging the patrons to join them on the dance floor as the dark haired woman continued to sing from the stage. Sakura had never really seen anything like it. She wanted to dance, but hated to dance alone. The only person catching her eye tonight would be Kakashi. She couldn't imagine anyone else in the city could draw her attention the way he had with a few smiles and a wink.

Sakura knew she was staring as she watched him captivate the rooms with his playing, and the sway of his hips as he moved with the music. The band started working its ways back to the stage, coming right past their table. Sakura tried to not look as Kakashi strolled behind her without a second look. Ino, however had no problem letting her interest be known and when Mr. Reed walked by she made sure to hold his gaze.

The just seemed to file back onto the stage as the song came to an end and the hall filled with much more enthusiastic applause.

"Sakura they are incredible. I am so glad Hinata told us you were going to be here tonight. We almost went to Maru's," Tenten said from across the table.

Coming back to reality she looked at her friend who was smiling at her in a knowing way. Sakura looked down at her drink as a excuse to avoid any further questions she could be burning in Tenten's gaze.

"They're pretty good," she answered looking at an empty Martini glass. When had that happened? How many had she had now anyway? Three? Four? If she was loosing track already it would be a long night.

Hinata sensed her distress and said, "I think Sasuke is coming this way Sakura."

"Oh good! I need a drink, I think we're behind." Neji spoke up for the first time eying the empty glasses already filling the table.

"Hey Neji, Tenten. I wasn't expecting to see you guys tonight. Don't you usually go to Maru's?' Sasuke asked as he sat a scotch in front of Neji. He also had another round of martinis for the ladies.

"We do, but Hinata told us there was a new band, and Tenten wanted to hear them."

"Hmmm."

Sakura laughed a bit at Sasuke's obvious state of annoyance. "What's the problem, Sasuke?"

He fixed her with his _I hate the world_ face. "Tsunade sent this. She said if you keep this pace up she isn't taking you home." He sat a water in front of her with her drink. "And I don't have a problem, but I hope they don't plan on blocking my tables all night with their parades."

"I like it. Looks like everyone did. Look at all the people on the dance floor." Neji replied. Sasuke shot them all a look of practiced indifference and walked away.

Tenten swallowed her drink, grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him to the dance floor, turning back to wave at her friends.

The band was wrapping up their second tune now, and Sakura silently cursed herself for missing it. "Stars Fell on Alabama," the third song was much slower and open with a trumpet solo. Then the woman at the piano started to sing. Slow and low. It was beautiful, but when the drummer started singing with her it was breathtaking. Their ballad seemed to natural, like their voices were meant to be together. Sakura relaxed back into her chair and let the music take her away.

_We kissed in a field of white and stars fell on Alabama last night_

She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be held and kissed by Kakashi. She opened her eyes suddenly a the thought, and saw Kakashi was watching her with interest. Or her general direction, he couldn't be looking at her.

_My heart beat like a hammer, my arms wrapped around you tight, stars fell on Alabama last night_

"Is it just me,or does he seem to be watching you?" Ino whispered into her ear making her jump. Sakura was almost positive she saw Kakashi chuckle when she did.

"No, why would he be?"

"Um, Sakura," Hinata began. "If he wasn't looking at you before he is now."

All three heads turned to the stage and saw Kakashi was fixated on Sakura. She turned away quickly. "What do I do!?"

Hinata, usually the last with advice, answered before Ino could, "I don't think you need to do anything."

"Nonsense, a man's interest doesn't always last long. You're going to have to talk to him after this set. And you need to get information on Mr. Reed when you do."

"This advice sounds more to your benefit than Sakura's." Hinata accused.

"What benefits Sakura is good for all of us here." Ino snapped back.

"It's decided, after this set I'll talk to him." Sakura stated to herself as much as anyone else. She could do this. She spent the next few songs studying the roof, walls, and floor. Anything that wasn't Kakashi, or the way his fingers caressed his saxophone as he played.

When the song came to an end, Kakashi spoke up. "Well it seems like everyone is having a good time. We'll do one more, then we're gonna take a short break. Naruto, that's your cue." He finished with a wink.

For the first time that night Kakashi was the one singing

_Take some skins-jazz begins _The drummer started to play as Kakashi yelled, "Asuma ladies and gentlemen!"

_Take a bass-now we're gettin' some place _The steady rhythm of the stand up bass started over the drums, "The most dangerous woman I have ever known, Anko!"

_Take a box-one that rocks _"On piano, we have the lovely Kurenai!"

_New Orleans horns born _"Kotetsu and Izumo on trumpet!"

_Take a stick-one with a lick _"On clarinet we have Yamato!"

_Take a bone-hold the phone _"My friend and rival Gai!"

_Take a spot -the one that's hot _"Genma on Tenor Sax"

_Now you has jazz jazz jazz jazz _This time it was Kurenai yelling from the piano, "Kakashi Hatake everybody!"

Kakashi's saxophone took the lead and he stepped of the stage with the band to work their way around the club again. This time Sakura wasn't content to just sit and watch. She jumped up even faster than Ino, then they grabbed Hinata to join the parade around the club. She gave a little wave as they sauntered past the bar to Tsunade and a tall blond in a cheap gray suit. Normally that would have intrigued all the girls, but there was no time to think about it with a head full of gin and music.

**When the Saints Go Marchin' In - several versions of this song but I listened to Louis Armstong**

**Stars Fell on Alabama - Louis and Ella**

**Now You Has Jazz - Louis Armstrong**

**I like Louis and Ella and listened to a lot of them working on this chapter. If you are interested in the particular versions you can message me on Tumblr .com **

**Are their any tunes you would like the band to play? Let me know in the notes**


	3. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**This fic has been lovingly beta's by Neon Knight**

As the final tune came to an end everyone made their way back to a table.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I fought you so hard on coming here." Tenten said as she slid into her seat. "This has been so much fun."

Hinata met looked at her friend with wide eyes. "Really? You like it? I'm so glad."

"Relax Hinata, the band's amazing. How do more people not know about this?"

"There not that great," came a cheerful voice behind them.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled jumping up to hug her friend, and followed it with a punch to the arm. "'Not that great.' Are you even listening to the same band? They're amazing."

"You just like them because they are good looking," he pouted.

Without taking her eyes from the stage, where Genma was putting his horn into a case Ino answered, "They really are."

Naruto didn't respond, but he cocked an _I told you so _eyebrow at Sakura. "Hinata, I didn't see you come in. Why didn't you come to my section and say hey?"

"Oh...um..." Hinata, didn't really have a good answer, and more than anything she didn't like hurting people's feelings. "Sakura and Ino were already here, and so I just sat with them."

"Figures, gotta go," he said grabbing a tray full of shots as he headed for the stage as the band was walking off.

Kakashi met Naruto taking a shot glass from the tray and downing it with a smile. He nodded his head and everyone followed him. Sakura swallowed hard. For a heartbeat she thought they were coming to their table, but Kakashi led them right past to the empty table behind her.

Naruto dropped his tray of drinks on the table started back toward the bar. "See ya later Sakura," he said happily as he walked by.

"Tell Sasuke we need more drinks!" Ino called out, and Naruto waved in acknowledgement.

Sakura relaxed in her chair, and made a promise to herself that under no circumstances was she to turn around and look at the table behind her. Her promise lasted all of a minute before a voice from behind her asked, "So which one of you is Sakura?"

She turned slowly to find Mr. Reed... Genma standing behind them. His reed had returned to it's spot between his lips.

Before Sakura could answer, Ino jumped in. "That would be pinkie."

"Ino!" Sakura voice held a warning Ino was determined to ignore.

"Right, she's Sakura," Ino said as she pointed to her friend with a wink. "And I'm Ino."

He smirked, as if everything was exactly as he planned it. "Hi, Ino." He held her gaze for a minute before asking, "So, who are the rest of your friends?"

"Oh, this is Hinata, her cousin Neji, and his girlfriend Tenten."

Sasuke chose that moment walk up with the new round. He wedged himself between Genma and Sakura and started to pass them out among the table. "Sakura, this is number 6 by my count. Are you ok?"

"It's number seven by my count. And I didn't ask you to count. I will be just fine. And you can tell Tsunade I drank the water." She snapped.

"If you girls need someone to walk you home I can do that."

Sakura studied him for a moment. "You've never offered to walk me home before, and I know I've had more than seven drinks."

"Whatever, the offer stands. It was Sai's idea anyway." He turned and walked away to check the next able.

"He isn't a very friendly fellow, is he?" Genma asked.

"Not usually." Neji answered.

Genma just laughed and grabbed Ino's hand. "Want to come meet my friends?"

"Um..." She turned back and looked at Sakura with pleading eyes. Sakura nodded slightly and Ino relaxed. "Sure." She stood up and allowed Genma to lead her back to the table with the rest of the band.

Sakura and Hinata both kept their heads forward. Refusing to look back, because they were _not_ jealous. Not at all.

It wasn't long before the chair between them was occupied again. But not by Ino, Sakura saw the back of a head of short brown head of hair.

"Your friend tells me you're Hinata," he said.

Hinata froze for a minute. Panic on her face. She had always been painfully shy, but it had been getting better over the years. At this moment she looked like she was five again, and about to crawl under the table. She nodded slowly, picked up her nearly full martini and downed it in one gulp. "I am," her tone was definitely not as confident as it had been earlier in the night. He smiled at her softly, and Sakura saw a blush come across her friend that couldn't be ignored.

"I'm Yamato."

"I got that earlier," she replied with a nod to the stage.

"Oh? I'm glad you were paying attention."

Sakura watched the scene unfolding around her. Ino had ditched her, Tenten seemed to be pulling Neji away from the table, and Hinata was at least trying to flirt. Here she sat with no one paying any attention to her, and nowhere to go.

She was just about to walk over to Tsunade when she heard that same smooth voice from before question, "What's got you so down?"

She knew she was smiling before she even saw his face. She turned, trying to mute her initial reaction and appear only mildly interested, as she answered, "I'm not down. I was about to go talk to my Aunt as it seems all friends have made new friends tonight."

He smile down at her and sat pulled up Tenten's abandoned chair. "New friends aren't a bad thing, are they?"

Sakura shrugged but couldn't hide her grin and longer. "No, not always."

"I'm Kakashi."

Her eyes cut to the stage. "Kakashi, that's the same name as the guy from the band," she joked as she pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Shaking his head he laughed, "This would be the part where you tell me your name. Or should I just make one up for you?"

Her face flashed the brightest red, and trying to hide it, she grabbed her glass and took a generous sip. "Oh, and what would you call me?"

She could feel his eyes on her, as if he could see into her inner most desires. With a devilish grin he answered, "Jade."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. She had been fully expecting some reference to her hair. "Jade?" she asked, her surprise evident.

"Because you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

She bit her lip and turned away. How was she supposed to answer that?

"Well, Jade, I hope you stick around for the second set. Maybe we can talk more after. I don't think we've quite made it to friends just yet."

He stood up and started working his way back to the stage. It must have been a cue, the rest of the band stopped followed him back up.

With her prey gone, Ino returned to her seat. "I see you made a new friend. He is even cuter up close."

"New friend..." Sakura's voice sounded far off, as though her thoughts were somewhere else entirely. "Maybe... but not just yet"

"What does that even mean?" The confusion was evident in Ino's voice.

Sakura didn't really care to explain. Ino wouldn't understand anyway. She was saved from trying by the arrival of several of their friends. The table previously occupied by Kakashi and his friends was suddenly filled with several people they knew. Before she could properly greet them the band was suddenly playing again.

Turning back she saw Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino were now at the table the band had vacated. She was almost annoyed, what if they didn't come back over here now? As there was nothing she could do about it, she accepted the situation and greeted her friends. "Did Ibiki give you a hard time?"

Shikamaru spoke up, "No more than usual. He wanted to know if this was everybody. He was probably more concerned about Namikaze with Tsunade."

Sakura turned back to the bar where Tsunade was still in deep conversation with the man in the cheap suit. "Who's Namikaze?"

"Sarutobi's replacement," Kiba piped in. "Captain of the Eighth Precinct. Probably just working out the fee for letting her stay open."

Sakura bit her lip worried. This must have been Tsunade's meeting she mentioned. Sakura watched her Aunt closely. Overall, it seemed to be going fine. Tsunade was laughing, and it looked like they both had drinks. Worrying wouldn't change anything, and there wasn't anything she could do anyway. She turned back to her friends. "Did you go to Maru's? How was it?"

"Eh, okay. Not as crowded as it usually is, but the food was good," Choji answered without much thought.

"You guys have missed out. The new band is amazing," Ino chimed in watching the stage and swaying with the music.

Sasuke walked up to the table with a tray full of drinks, placing martinis and waters in front of all the girls, and handing a whiskey to Neji. "Tsunade said no more if you don't drink the water," he grumbled, then turned to the table of newcomers to get everyone's order.

"What's with Sasuke?" Kiba asked as Sasuke walked back to the bar.

"Dunno. He's been like that all night," Sakura answered. After that everything settled back down and Sakura tried to focus on the music, but her eye kept cutting from Kakashi to Namizake. She knew Tsunade could handle something as simple a bribing a police captain, but if it didn't go well the club could be shut down.

Sakura relaxed a bit when Jiraiya strolled up to the table and set a beer in front of Namizake. The two greeted each other like old friends. She shouldn't have been surprised, Jiraiya knew everyone in the city.

Knowing the situation was under control Sakura let herself get lost in the music again. All to soon she was dragged back to the present when Ino leaned over.

"Namazike's gone," she said.

"So?"

"So, let's go find out what he wanted?"

"We know what he wanted." Sakura stated plainly, clearly exasperated.

"I am not going to be the last one to know what happened! And Tsunade won't tell me anything... You have to come." Ino was almost pouty.

Sakura knew defeat, especially when it came accompanied by big blue puppy dog eyes. "Fine," she huffed.

They made their way between the table to the bar where Tsunade and Jiraiya were laughing and drinking. If that wasn't a good sign Sakura didn't know what was.

"Ladies," Jiraiya greeted them with a sloppy grin. "I told you they were going to impress," he bragged gesturing to the stage.

Tsunade watched them carefully as they both made obvious attempts not to turn back and look at the stage again. Shaking her head she asked, "What is it you want anyway?"

Ino wasn't expecting to be put on the spot like that and wasn't sure how to respond. "Oh, we..." She could feel Sakura's glare and corrected herself. "I just wanted to know how it went with Namazike? It seemed like he knew you is all."

"Yes, it would be a shame if you were behind on the gossip, Ino," Tsunade said with a roll of her eyes.

Jiraiya took pity on her jumping in, "He was my partner, before I retired, back when he was a rookie. We shouldn't have any problems from him, so no need to worry about your supply of free drinks getting shut down."

Sakura relaxed a bit. With nothing to worry about something else crosses her mind. "Why do you keep sending glasses of water? We aren't that drunk. I know you've seen me drunker. You've _gotten _me drunker."

Genuine surprise washed over her Aunt. It was obvious Tsunade had no idea what Sakura was talking about. "Water? I would never mix gin with water?"

"What the hell is with Sasuke tonight?" Sakura mumbled to herself. The girls knew there was no more information to be gained and started to walk back to the table when Sakura suddenly stopped and turned back. "Oh before I forget and have to face the wrath of Ibiki again, what is next week's password?"

"Kokuo," Jiraiya answered.

Sakura nodded, grabbed Ino by the hand and led her back to their table. She was determined not to let anything else distract her

After all nothing could be more interesting than the show on stage. Sakura wasn't sure how much she had missed with Ino's distractions, but when they got back to their table Mr. Reed was front and center in the middle of a solo. Ino was grumbling something about missing it that Sakura thought it was best to ignore. It was her fault they missed it anyway.

All to soon the night was starting to wind down. Sakura knew it was getting late, and they should be heading home soon, but she just couldn't be the one to suggest it. She really didn't want to leave without another chance to talk to Kakashi. Thankfully Ino and Hinata seemed intent to stay despite the waning crowds around them, probably for similar reasons.

Kakashi's voice brought Sakura from her own thoughts as he addressed the room, "This has been fun. We'll be here next weekend." He turned to the band and said something Sakura didn't catch before turning back to the crowd. "The last number we're gonna do is for Jade. Glad you stuck around."

For the second time that night Kakashi was singing. The song was slow and melodic, and Sakura was lost in his deep voice. She could hear Ino huffing and mumbling about _Jade. _As tempting as it was to tell Ino the whole story right now, and get her opinions, Sakura just wanted to lean back and enjoy _her _song.

_Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you_

_Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_You gotta make me a promise, promise to me_

_You'll dream, dream a little of me_

All to soon the moment was over, and Sakura was pulled back to reality. Now that the show was over Ino was in full rant about whoever this Jade person was and where she could find them. Luckily, none of their friends had run into an unsuspecting Jade that evening to bare the brunt of the angry blonde.

Sakura was running out of excuses to stick around a little longer. Sasuke had long collected everyone's tabs, and dropped off one more water "by order of Tsunade." She had hugged everyone goodbye, some more than once. Hinata had to leave with Neji and Tenten, stammering apologizes as they waved a final time. Now it was just Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru. They all lived in the same neighborhood, and usually took the trolley together. Shikamaru was obviously rushed. It was getting late and if they missed the streetcar they would be stuck in the French Quarter until after dawn. A disappointed Sakura was making he way out the door when she caught a bit of silver around the corner.

It was all the could do not to react when he walked towards them.

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yes!" Ino snapped, causing Kakashi to step back a bit.

Sakura thought it best to intervene before it got out of hand, "Even taking the Trolley it's a long walk back to Tulane. We need to go."

"Oh, that's a shame. Sorry we didn't get to talk more."

Sakura was glad they were outside and it was dark, she knew her face was bright red. "I guess there is always next weekend."

"Hmmm... Nope. Too far away. How about tomorrow? I'll buy you breakfast. Cafe de Monde?"

"Maybe?"

"I'll be there a noon," he said turning to walk away without an answer.

"That's a little late for breakfast," she called out to him.

"Not if you're just waking up. Sweet dreams, Jade."

**End Notes**

**"Dream a Little Dream of Me" Louis Armstrong**


	4. Looking Out My Back Door

**Beta'd by the amazing NeonKnight**

The clanking of the alarm clock woke Ino early Sunday morning. She squinted at the hands trying to remember why she would be getting up at 9:00 after a night of drinking. She rolled onto her back looking up at the ceiling and starting putting her night together. All things considered she felt pretty good.

Why didn't she have the dreaded hangover she normally would? Oh, Sasuke kept bringing them water, but that wasn't normal either. Most nights he barely noticed if they were even there.

Then it all hit her at once. Mr. Reed! The gorgeous Mr. Reed who had kept her attention from the moment she saw him. Ino wasn't sure about much, but she knew she wouldn't be looking at Sai or Sasuke the same way again. They suddenly seemed lacking. Not like Genma and Kakashi they were... Kakashi! That was why she had set her alarm!

Flying out of bed, Ino grabbed her robe and flew out of her room and across the hall to Sakura's dorm. She was going to get to the bottom of this Jade business before she would let Sakura go anywhere with that man.

"Forehead! Are you up?" she bellowed, while banging on the door.

She heard muffled mumbling from the other side as the door flew open. Sakura stood there, in a silky pink robe with her hair still dripping from the shower. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Don't give me that. You know exactly why I am here. You wouldn't tell me anything last night. Now who the hell is Jade?" Not waiting for an answer, or to be invited, Ino barged into Sakura's small room.

"I'm Jade," Sakura said as if it were completely obvious turning to follow Ino as she made herself at home on the unmade bed.

"I assumed that much. What I don't know is why is he calling you Jade?"

"Well after you ditched me for Mr. Reed-"

"-Genma!" Ino interrupted. Pointing an accusing finger at her friend she added, "And _you_ said it was okay!"

"Yes, yes," Sakura waved her off. "I know, but after you abandoned me, Kakashi came over. He asked if he should just make up a name for me, and he settled on Jade."

Ino was watching her friend carefully, and even if she hadn't been it would have been impossible to miss the smile that was spreading across her face as she remembered the previous night. It was obvious Kakashi had made quite an impression.

"That's different. Why Jade? I mean most people just call you Pinky."

"Kakashi isn't most people, and he said it was my eyes." Sakura was blushing a bit now.

Ino couldn't help but be impressed with this development. Typically, Sakura's taste in men was unhealthy to say the least. Her boyfriends up to this point had all taken her for granted. She deserved to feel special for once. He noticed small details that most people wouldn't have, and he was obviously anxious to see her again as he asked her out. Which come to think of it, was more than Genma had done.

Pushing that thought off for later, Ino put on a brave face and smiled at her best friend. "So what are you gonna wear?"

"Who said I am going anywhere?"

Ino was taken aback for a moment. She had never imagined Sakura would turn him down, especially after the way she fidgeted when she was thinking about him. That was always a sign her she was falling fast. She cocked an eyebrow before accusing, "You are going. You've obviously been up for a while and there isn't an open textbook in sight."

"I don't know," she yelled, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "I was up at seven staring at everything in my closet and I still don't know. I can't decide if I want to do the white pants and red top, or the green dress."

"You do know you're a girl. Why do you insist on wearing pants all the time? You have great legs. Show them off."

Ino watched Sakura's face as she considered the options. It wouldn't be obvious to most people, but Ino could tell she was nervous. She knew Sakura would look amazing in either option, but teasing her friend was her favorite activity. It wasn't like she had a date to get ready for after all.

Finally, Sakura seemed to come to a decision. "I like pants, and he saw plenty of my legs last night. Now are you just going to sit on my bed all morning or are you going to help me with my hair?"

* * *

It wasn't long before Sakura was dressed and running down the street to catch the trolley. It seemed every time Ino "helped" her get ready all it did was make her late, but she had to admit she looked amazing. Ino was a wizard with hair and somehow twisted her unruly locks into an elegant knot. The trolley was just pulling up to the platform when she arrived. It was almost empty on a Sunday and she was able to sit alone and enjoy the ride across town.

There were several things Sakura expected to see as she stepped onto the riverwalk, but Kakashi Hatake leaning against a lamppost reading wasn't one of them. She had to stop for a moment to take him in. He was a sight, completely relaxed. Again, he was all in black and somehow it made his silver hair seem to shine in the sun. He seemed to be in a world entirely his own as she approached him. For a moment she thought she might sneak up without him noticing, but just as she was a few steps away, he slapped his orange book shut and slid it into his back pocket.

A small but warm smile slid across his face as he greeted her. "Mornin', Jade."

"How long are you going to call me that?" she protested, blushing just a bit all the same.

If Kakashi noticed he didn't react. "You still haven't told me your name," he replied, pushing himself upright with ease and starting to walk toward the cafe.

Sakura had to take a few quick stops to follow along beside him. "So that's what it is? The only person who could tell you is me?"

"Well I can't go around just asking people who the girl with the bright green eyes is, so Jade will do."

Sakura couldn't stop herself from smiling, no matter how much she wanted to. There was mischief dancing in his eyes and somehow it made him even more endearing. Ino was right this morning, she would have never said no to this man. She was his captive from the moment she heard him introduce himself.

They strolled into the cafe and ordered beignets and coffee before settling at a table on the patio.

The silence was comfortable as they sat watching the river. Sakura has always found the waters calming and Kakashi's quiet presence even more so.

"Jade, if I can't know your name, tell me something else."

"Oh, um. Well I am in my last year at Tulane. I am hoping to go to med school next year," she stammered out.

"Med school? You want to be a doctor?" He asked with genuine surprise cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Yes a doctor. It's all I've ever wanted to do. If one more person tells me I should just be a nurse..." Sakura suddenly stopped herself, afraid she may have said too much.

Kakashi only smiled encouragingly, "Where is med school?"

"I am planning to apply at Tulane, they haven't accepted any women before, but it wasn't that long ago they accepted women into any of their programs so I am going to try. I am also applying at Columbia, Northwestern, and anywhere else that will consider me. I want to stay in the city, or at least close. I can't imagine living anywhere else." Sakura took a moment to breathe and sip her coffee. "Sorry, I'm rambling. What about you? Are you from here?"

"I am. More out toward the bayou. After my mom died my dad moved us into the city. I met Gai and Genma when I started school here, and I haven't been able to get rid of them."

"How old were you?"

"Six."

The image of a Kakashi as a child playing with his friends was one Sakura was having a hard time conjuring.

"So you've known them for 50 years?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee to hide her grin.

* * *

Ino was alone in her bed, not sulking. Open textbooks and notepads were scattered about creating the illusion that she was doing something productive with her Sunday afternoon. After Sakura left for her date, that Ino was not at all jealous of, she managed to take a shower and wash the smell gin from her skin and hair. She briefly wondered how it had gotten there, but years of practice had taught her it was better not to over think these things. And now here she sat in her robe, not even bothering to get dressed, and staring at the same page in her psychology textbook as if she could memorize it through osmosis.

"Ino!" the sound of her name and pounding at her door pulled her attention back, how long had she been zoned out?

"Ino, I know you're in there. Open up."

Groaning Ino climbed out of her bed to open the door just as her friend's hand was about to come down against it again.

"Damn it, Tenten. Do you have to be so loud?" she asked yanking her in and closing the door.

"Well, I'm hungry and we were supposed to get lunch together today. I tried Sakura, but she isn't answering."

Ino shot her a glare, "Why aren't you over there trying to break her door down?"

"Because she always answers when she is here, unlike you. Where is she, anyway?

For a moment she thought Tenten was trying to get a rise out of her, but then she remembered Tenten had left before they did. "She's on a date."

"With Sasuke?!" Tenten actually hopped a little with excitement. "About time he asked her out, I knew he was acting weird last night."

Tenten had noticed Sasuke's odd behavior, too. Ino wanted to ask more about that, but it would have to wait. "No, right before we left, that Kakashi guy just came up and asked her out."

Tenten's eyes widened in shock and Ino watched her face as it ran through a series of reactions before finally setting on distress. "Then what was all that about Jade?"

"Sakura is Jade, or something like that," Ino grumbled. "It's a long story and I am hungry. Just let me throw something on and we can go."


End file.
